phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Candace Gets Busted
Busted? Wait... Candace gets busted here? So one of her attempts to bust her brothers got her busted instead? Actually the only time I remember one of her attempts at getting her brothers busted backfiring is in The Secret of Success , when Linda was led to believe Candace was driving without adult supervision. This one's different. She'd accidentally started off something that would get her busted and got in trouble for it. - This unofficially named user is out!... PEACE! 11:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Jeremy and the Incidentals singing "Breathe" It has been confirmed by John Colton Barry that Jeremy and his band, "Jeremy and the Incidentals" will be singing the song "Breathe" during the upcoming episode "Candace Gets Busted". Here is the message that was sent to me via PM on SoundCloud: Hey BigNeerav, Yeah, as far as I know, "Breathe" will be performed by Jeremy's band during an accidental house party thrown by Candace in "Candace gets Busted." It will be pretty much in the background, but people seem to like the song, so hopefully it could end up in its complete form on a soundtrack album down the line. JCB What is 'PM'-I may wanna try it on my Soundcloud account. 01:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :PM means either Personal Message or Private Message. Just for 2 people who want to chat with each other. I wrote this almost a year after you wrote that, so this may be useless now. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' blast me... 11:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The song "breathe" even in Spanish, yep it's officially here. Patrickau 26 14:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I posted a link to the episode in Spanish on YouTube on the main page and watched the episode and it is confirmed. BigNeerav 14:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) They don't sing it. It's just the instrumental, which stinks. :( Curse you Perry the Beakapus! This is "Candaces Party". In Spain this episode is "Candaces Party". Someone went and made another episode page named such. So now we have to pages for the same episode, but with different names. Someone please fix this.-We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 03:10, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : I'm the one who made the article about "Candace's Party", my bad. I taught it would be different but checking Jon Colton Barry soundcloud account about the song "breathe", 100% match of what he describe. Patrickau 26 06:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :I added the link under "Sources" for this episode in Spanish on YouTube as additional proof that this episode exists. BigNeerav 14:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) What was Doofenshmirtz's scheme? I watched this episode yesterday, but it was in Spanish, and I had no idea what they were saying. I was confused about what Doof's plan was. All I remember was that the partygoers from Candace's party ended up in his pants. What else happened beside that? Tpffan5196 01:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's already aired in English, so this is probably no longer required, but I'll do it anyway: Doofenshmirtz plans to use his awayinator to get rid of a condo that is blocking his view of a drive-in theater which allowed him to watch movies for free in the comfort of his own home (though he had to make up his own dialogue). Yer pal, Mobo85 06:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) First Episode(s) of Season 3?!? Hi, people! I think that this is going to be the first episode for Season 3. Any comments? Because what better moment to start after a good special than to start the next season! The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 12:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : I already said this before, this is a Season 2 episode and the last one, previously it was assume as Season 3. What better way to start season 3 then at the 3 month of the year. Patrickau 26 14:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Writers adapting? Does anyone else get the feeling the writers are subverting the "Ferb's Line" by giving him more than one? —Nymphonomicon 05:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Grounded Again! Look like Candace is in trouble again thanks to her brothers in getting away with it again by calling all her friends and Vanessa's friends from their bedroom and Perry shouldn't listen to Doofenshmirtz in sending those party kids back to the back yard and one day Candace will find out it was Perry who got her grounded (Candace knows Perry's secret as a spy) and she'll ground him to the corner as punishment in not doing a crazy stunt on her again, and Phineas and Ferb getting busted and grounded for a month; if their mom finds out it was them by doing that stunt without their sister's consent. While Candace is grounded for a week, she'll will have to read the book of '''Answers to Life Persistence Questions! '''by Guy Noir Private Eye and as the announcer will say: Wouldn`t be time for a piece of rhubarb pie? Yes nothing takes the taste of shame and humiliation out of your mouth with a rhubarb pie. Tony Duck 02:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, sorry. What? Also, put new messages at the bottom of a talk page, don't put them where you want them. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Weird... During the episode I saw someone that looked like Isabella but older and gothic. I noticed that too. It's probably to save money on animation. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 05:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC)